


tender little binaries

by mido



Series: amnesia 'verse [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, Urban Fantasy, kind of it's complicated, sorry i keep cucking you judai i'll write proper eternityship one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: Johan has never been scared of the monsters in his closet.in which i'm incapable of writing bondshipping without weed involved, apparently
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel
Series: amnesia 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865290
Kudos: 3





	tender little binaries

**Author's Note:**

> yubel is nb transfem
> 
> johan is a trans man
> 
> this is not a cheating fic the endgame for all my modern gx aus is yubel/johan/judai. yubel just has the balls to make a move

To say Johan's surprised would be the wrong word. Surprise is positive, most of the time.

Yubel doesn't give his inner monologue a moment to even begin aside from rushes of  _ is this it? is this how i go out? _ , speaking up the moment she sees Johan in the doorway. "Are you just going to stand there?" She drawls, smoke dripping from her mouth as if she were a dragon about to burn him to a crisp. She waves a hand in the air, beckoning him over, and if Johan wasn't mentally writing his will his jaw would probably be on the floor. "Join me."

He only manages to wait a couple terrifying seconds before ambling over, tiptoeing on the carpet like he doesn't pay a third of the rent. Yubel is pleased as he sits down in the recliner beside the sofa, and she offers him the bowl, the flower already halfway grey with ash. Johan takes it because he's not a pussy, and even if he's only ever smoked with Judai before he's not going to wuss out in front of their objectively fearsome spouse-partner. Johan is pretty sure the rings they wear aren't just simple promise rings from how they act, but who is he to be envious?

Hypothetically. He has no reason to be envious. Obviously.

He coughs when he inhales, allowing a bit of smoke to escape from the carb on the side so it goes down easier, and Yubel giggles. She's definitely not  _ high _ high yet, but she's on her way there. And from how she keeps taking tiny rips then shoving the bowl back at Johan, she's not going alone. 

_ Oh well,  _ he thinks as he holds her lighter to the ground flower again,  _ dying while blazed isn't that bad a way to go.  _

By the time the entire bowl is burnt out with only feeble wisps of smoke still curling around and out the end, Johan feels significantly calmer than he did before. Yubel is in the same boat, it seems, as she fiddles with her lighter, flicking it on and off as the flame sputters in and out. Johan knows it's the weed making him think it, but he can't help wondering if Yubel's a sadist, and if she'd hold that lighter to his face if Johan said something she didn't like. Then again, Johan has  _ definitely  _ been privy to one or two nights of a pillow boxed over his ears as he unceremoniously takes himself in his hand and pretends he's not jerking off to his best friend having sex with his partner twice his size. He's heard enough of Yubel's dirty talk to have material for a lifetime.

As if she can tell what Johan's thinking from his expression alone, Yubel smiles, all teeth. She raises her hand from her side and languidly motions him closer, patting the cushion beside her on the sofa.

_ This is a bad idea,  _ the sober Johan in the back of his brain yells. Current Johan stands and plops himself down next to her without paying him any mind.  _ It is _ , he agrees.

Yubel's looking at him the same way she looks at the coffee pot in the morning when Johan's up before her for once and manages a glimpse of Fresh-Out-Of-Bed Yubel, so Johan grabs the TV remote off the side table and turns on Netflix. He makes it as far as the main screen promotion for  _ Brand New Animal,  _ at which Yubel cuts in, "Oh, I've been wanting to watch this." Johan hits play without even reading the summary.

The opening theme is catchy. Johan's caught off guard by the men shooting actual bullets at a hooded tanuki girl looking no older than fifteen, but Yubel looks delighted when he glances over at her as a mink makes an appearance and scares away the humans with her beastmen entourage. Johan tries to keep himself focused on the show and how the tanuki girl reluctantly hands the mink a wad of cash as payment for being saved, but he finds it terribly difficult to keep all the info the show is providing straight in his haze-addled brain. That, or Yubel's hand creeping past the small of his back to hold onto his waist is affecting him more than he realizes. 

They make it through a grand total of two episodes before Johan starts to get sleepy, the syrupy tendrils of the prior devil's lettuce lulling him better than Benadryl ever did. Again, like she's reading his mind, Yubel taps his cheek, and when he turns his head there's a fat joint poised between her slender fingers, the filter held out for him to take. He moves to pluck it from her hand, but she shakes her head, tucking it between her index and middle finger and holding it up to Johan's lips herself. He has to restrain himself from biting at the end just to be difficult. With her digits still holding it to his mouth, Yubel raises the flame and lights the end a bit more intensely than necessary, and Johan allows his eyes to slip shut as he inhales slowly, letting the smoke curl up in the base of his lungs like a kitten ready for a nap. The joint is pulled from his lips before he's done, leaving him sucking on air, but before he can open his eyes to complain Yubel has replaced it with her own mouth, her tongue lapping at his bottom lip to get him to share. When she pulls back and Johan finally opens his eyes, she blows smoke out through her nostrils, smiling like a cat who got the cream. It shouldn't be that hot, but it kinda is.

Johan finds his arms to sluggish to move as he tries to push himself up and stop melting into the couch, but Yubel swings a leg over his lap and sits primly on his crotch. He thanks whatever higher power that he doesn't have a boner, but it might be the weed to thank for that small mercy. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he settles them on her hips, just below where her sweater stops and just above where her leggings begin. His thumb hovers carefully over her skin, and despite the urge to rub slow circles into her pelvis just so she can be as frustrated as him, he doesn't budge an inch.

Yubel, clearly having other plans, takes his left hand in hers and first raises it to her lips to press a kiss against his palm (Johan's sure she's only doing it to smear teal lipstick on his hands he won't be able to get off without makeup remover), and then, with his own covered by hers like a guide, she trails his frozen hand just under the hem of her sweater, then higher, until Johan's fingertips brush against the muscle covering her ribs. He really can't help himself when he feels the firm ridges of her abs beneath the fabric, though, and spreads his palm to lay flat against her skin. Yubel grabs his chin with her free hand when he lets his eyes slip shut, lids fluttering open as if to ask what he did wrong, but the only response he gets is a tap of a sharp nail against his nose and Yubel's gaze fixed on his own, daring him to look away again. 

His hand travels higher. He runs the pads of his fingers over the soft strip of skin right below her chest, and this time it's Yubel closing her eyes as she inhales for four, holds for seven, and exhales for eight, then over again. Johan cups her bra in his hand still clutched in hers, and he feels like he's intruding when his thumb hooks below the underwire and presses featherlight against the edge of her nipple. He knows Yubel's flat under the padding, with her hormones only doing so much to grow her breasts, but he feels trusted somehow, to be allowed to grope such a sensitive area. Yubel's cheeks are dusted the faintest shade of pink, darkening her olive face and hiding the freckles spattered across her nose that Johan secretly has a soft spot for. He's sure he's as red as a tomato-- he's always blushed with his entire head. 

As Johan cups her breast beneath the bra gently, Yubel lets her hand fall away, bracing herself on Johan's shoulders instead. Her breathing is still as languid and placid as before, but when he rubs a light circle around her nipple he hears it hitch the tiniest, slightest bit. Even while her eyes are closed Johan keeps his gaze trained on her, and he notices the mascara dotting the skin below her eyes, the violet eyeshadow smudged on her lids that's starting to crease, the lipstick smeared around the corner of her mouth from when she'd kissed him. He notices the gauges in her ears, big enough to fit his pinky through, and the solitary hickey in the crook of her neck, reddish and yellow and just barely purple with healing. Her roots are coming in, deep, thick brown peeking out from between silver and blue dreads pulled back into a makeshift bun at the base of her head.  _ What would Judai say if he walked in to this?,  _ sober Johan reprimands from deep in his psyche.  _ What would Judai  _ do  _ if he walked in to this,  _ current Johan fires back.

As Yubel opens her eyes and begins to paw at the buttons on his shirt, unlatching them from the fabric one by one, Johan wonders if he's in Hell. For a moment, her touch feels like fire, branding him with a mark he can't quite place the origin of. For a moment, she is a creature of evil, full of dark and hate and talons and fangs and so, so, so--

Johan has never been scared of the monsters in his closet.

Her fingers thread into his hair like a caress at first, but when they yank him to the side, forcing him to bare his neck, the feeling is broken. Yet Yubel is gentle, pressing chaste, teal kisses from his earlobe down to his exposed collarbone, and when she finally bites down, it feels like mercy. Her teeth don't break skin, too blunt from honing them on Judai all the time, but he can hear his blood roaring in his ears, screaming for something more.

He lets out a shaky breath as she laps at the bruise, licking and kissing it in a silent apology that she doesn't really need to give. Johan's hands find the hem of her sweater, tugging insistently, and she allows him to pull it over her head and bare her shoulders to the world. He's entranced for a moment, enchanted by this person so similar to a poison dart frog bright with color and venom, that he doesn't even register his own shirt falling away from his front, giving Yubel free reign to trail a soft touch down his diaphragm. "You shouldn't be so tense." Yubel murmurs, the first real sentence she's said to him all night. The point of one of her filed nails holds itself carefully, perpendicular to the top of his stomach. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way you don't want."

_ What do you get out of this, then,  _ Johan thinks hysterically to himself. 

Her hips roll down into his, grinding shamelessly against his groin, and Yubel smiles as she feels his blood start to pool lower with her continued efforts. She catches his eye, and she smiles, all television friendly fangs. He tries to imitate her expressiom weakly, but it comes out crooked, a lopsided grin nobody but Yubel could ever find attractive. She keeps pushing herself against him, and Johan finds with muted horror that he's doing the same without even realizing it.  _ So this is what my life has come to,  _ he thinks sardonically.  _ Grinding on my best friend's spouse like horny teenagers on a shared couch. _

In the back of his mind, he can dimly make out the tail of a white horse swishing at the corners of his vision. Yubel nearly slaps him when she realizes he's zoning out.

For a moment, her hands on his sides are scaled claws, waiting for tenderness to seep in between like oil. For a moment, her form shifts, and the eye on her forehead bulges at him as if it'd pop out if she was any more obvious. For a moment, a pair of wings encircle them, and there's only their shitty couch and Yubel and Johan, half naked. 

She really does slap him this time, when his eyes go cloudy. Johan thinks he's grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> in a very mild sense this is a vent fic


End file.
